Right Place, Right Time
by suitsfan
Summary: Donna's blackmail material on Louis. Written for the 1st weekly challenge on suits meme.


Donna knocked on the door of Louis' office rapidly before he looked up from his computer and acknowledged her. Donna coming to his office only ever meant one thing, she needed a favor. Or worse, _Harvey_ needed a favor.

"What do you want from me, Donna? That's rhetorical of course, because the answer is _no_."

"Louis, I'm insulted. Can't a girl just come visit you because she's looking for some good old fashioned intellectual stimulation?"

"Seriously? That's the best you can come up with?"

Donna shrugged. "Well, it was short notice, and you're not exactly worthy of my best material."

"So what exactly is it you want from me? Or rather, what did Harvey send you here to get from me? 'Cause the answer is still no."

"He needs you to get him in to see Judge Daniels."

"No. Not happening. You can leave now."

"It's just this once. Come on, Louis. You know if he can get in to see him early it increases his chances of winning, which is good for the firm."

"It's not just this once though. I've done it for him twice before. And I really don't care about _Harvey's_ chances of winning."

"I'm sure he can find another way to win, he's the great Harvey Specter, after all. It won't be with my help."

"I don't see what the big problem is."

"The problem is if I keep getting Harvey in to early meetings with Judge Daniels, he is going to build a rapport, because Harvey's charming and that's what he does and then he won't need me as the go between."

"So you're jealous Harvey is going to steal your judge from you?"

"I'm not jealous. It's about leverage, and I'm not giving up the little bit of leverage I have over Harvey. No thanks."

"You have some real issues, Litt."

"Whatever. We're done here. Doors that way."

"I'm going to ask you one more time.. nicely."

"And then what? You ask meanly? Don't care. No."

"All right, Litt. I didn't want to have to do this but you're leaving me no choice."

Donna reached into the inside pocket of her blazer and pulled out her cell phone.

"Really, Donna? You're going to call Jessica and tattle on me? I thought you were better than this."

"Oh, I am, sweetheart. Watch and learn," Donna said as she clicked some buttons on her cell and brought up a picture. "I present to you, Exhibit A." She walked closer to Louis and faced the phone towards him so he could view the screen.

"Where...how did you get this?" Louis' face drained of color as he stared at the screen, mouth slightly agape.

"You know the saying 'right place, right time', that's how." Donna smiled.

"What if..I mean..if I make the call and get Harvey in, you'll delete it, right?"

"As much as I'd love to keep this picture, or maybe tile it as the background on my computer, yes, I'll delete it."

"I can't believe you're blackmailing me in my own office."

"I'm sorry. Would you like to go someplace different? Perhaps the employee lounge would be better for you."

"What if I don't care if you show anyone?"

Louis swallowed hard. Donna knew he was just looking for a reaction, testing the waters a bit, it was obvious he didn't want people to see.

"You know," Donna started, facing the screen towards her and giving it a once over. "It actually kind of looks a little Specter-esque, I mean, poor man's Specter-esque, but is that what you were going for with it? To look more like Harvey? I think Harvey, of all people I plan to show, will definitely get a kick out of it. In fact, he'll never let you live it down, I'm sure."

"Fine," Louis snapped. "I'll make your damn call. Just delete the picture and I _never_ want this to be spoken of again. Got it?"

"Got it. Now call first before I delete it."

"You don't trust me?"

Donna just shot Louis an incredulous look. It was enough for Louis to get the message because he picked up the phone and dialed the number. Donna watched him jot down a note on a piece of paper. He hung up the phone and slid the piece of paper across the desk. "Now delete it."

Donna let Louis watch as she deleted the picture from her phone. Of course, Louis had to inspect the phone after wards to make sure there was no evidence of it. Donna had thought about saving the picture to her computer before coming here, but she was a woman of her word and it's not like blackmail material on Louis was exactly hard to come by.

"Remember. We never speak of this again."

"One more question, Louis. Where _did_ you get that _thing_ at, anyway?"

"Get out, Donna."

"I'd definitely ditch it if I were you. It kind of looks like it might still be alive."

"Now!"

"All right, all right. I'm going. Good doing business with you," Donna smiled as she finally exited Louis' office.

When Harvey asked her how she had gotten Louis to agree to set up the meeting, Donna just smiled and insisted that she 'has her ways', of course, Harvey knew this better than anybody. He was used to Donna being able to pull off things others would deem impossible.

Really, this time it had been pure luck, or perhaps the god's smiling down upon her and gifting her with such an opportunity. She had been out to dinner with a friend at a restaurant across town when she spotted somebody who looked a lot like Louis, only he had hair, or something that was _supposed_ to look like hair. Turns out it was Louis and he was wearing a _toupee_. As if that wasn't bad enough, he had styled said toupee in a way that was eerily similiar to the way Harvey styled his hair. Donna couldn't not seize this opportunity so she whipped out her camera phone and took a picture, before convincing her friend they should go to a different place. She was able to slip out completely unnoticed by Louis. She knew that picture would come in handy, she just didn't know how soon. Of course, the picture was now deleted, but that didn't matter, that mental image wasn't leaving any time soon.


End file.
